As technology has advanced, the number of different devices that users have has increased. For example, users can have home and work computers, smartphones, printers, and so forth. Oftentimes, users desire to have these devices communicate with one another, such as to transfer data from a smartphone to a computer, print data, and so forth. Although allowing such communication can be beneficial, it is not without its problems. One such problem is that it can be burdensome for the user to configure these different devices to communicate with one another, reducing the user friendliness of the devices.